


Why She Cries

by Littuhljay



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Deductions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littuhljay/pseuds/Littuhljay
Summary: A new girl at Hollywood Arts. Jade couldn't care less. Except all her friends seem obsessed with this girl. When it starts to seem like Beck is interested in her Jade confronts her, only to find out a shocking truth.





	Why She Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Victorious characters are the property of the company that produced/owns the show. All rights to the setting and non-original characters go to them. I only own this story-line and my OC.

Jade's POV:

Everyone was gathered into a cluster near Andre’s locker today when I approached them, looking for Beck. As soon as I saw him I quickly attached myself to his side, lifting his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders. He gave me a quick squeeze with said arm without looking at me and I suppress a smile. I had a reputation to defend after all.

Everyone was clamoring to get Andre to tell them something but he seemed unable to properly answer from the sheer amount of questions being thrown at him.

 

“Hey!” I yelled at the idiots.

 

They all turned to look at me, Andre had a silent thank you written on his face.

 

“What’s going on?” I demanded

 

“You mean you don’t know?” Robbie asked, receiving a glare immediately.

 

“No, Nerd. That’s why I asked.”

 

“There’s a transfer student!” Kat exclaimed in her usually peppy manner and soft voice.

 

“Seriously? That’s what has everyone flipping out?”

 

“But supposedly they’re super talented. At least that’s what we’ve been hearing.” Robbie exclaimed and then shrunk back as I sent him another glare.

 

“And you’re attacking Andre because…?”

 

“He had a class with the new student earlier,” Tori said, simply.

 

I wrinkled my nose in distaste at having Tori respond to me but didn’t say anything.

 

“Look. The new kid has Sikowitz with us later on so you guys can pass judgment yourselves.” Andre said. “Now I gotta get to class.”

 

As if on cue the bell rang and everyone dissipated while grumbling softly.

It wasn’t long afterward that we finally went into Sikowitz class. Walking in I scanned and saw there was no one I didn’t recognize. Though Sikowitz wasn’t there yet either. With a frustrated sigh sitting in my throat I slouched into my usual chair and glared at the board without really seeing it.

Just as the late bell rang Sikowitz dove through the window and combat rolled on the stage. At this point, most of us were unfazed by his antics.

 

“Hello, class. Now, from what I understand there’s a new student joining us today.”

 

There was a cough and a few people looking around but it didn’t seem the new person was there.

 

“Well, the first day I’m sure it’s easy to get lost. We’ll give them a few more min-”

 

Suddenly a figure came down from the ceiling and landed perfectly, bending at the knees, just in front of Sikowitz.

All black apparel, and black combat boots, long black hair and olive-toned skin, the girl looked ready to kill. Straightening up she let out a breath.

 

“Hello!” She said, smiling brightly at the class, then turning to Sikowitz. “Apologies for my tardiness, it’s quite odd trying to get around here. The best way I could find to get to this room was, well.” She gestured toward the ceiling.

 

Everyone craned their heads and saw that she had removed one of the ceiling tiles in order to perform her stunt. Even Sikowitz seemed to be surprised.

 

“Well then. Could you, fix that?” He asked her.

 

“Oh, of course.”

 

She grabbed an empty chair and stood on it, then jumped up, grabbing hold of the tile where it sat on top of the one beside it, pulling it back into place seamlessly. That done she hopped off the chair and grinned again.

I was tired of her smile. It was too happy. I hated it.

 

“Well then, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Sikowitz said, portraying some semblance of normality for once.

 

“Hello everyone, my name i-”

 

“Ah! But do it in an angry southern accent,” he said, “While balancing on one foot.”

 

I felt the urge to laugh. Sikowitz being himself as always.

Watching the new girl she silently, without question or even a puzzled look, picked one foot up off the ground and touched it to her back in some strange acrobatic type pose, maintaining perfect balance on her other foot, not stumbling even remotely.

 

“Well, ya see now ya lil heathens, mai nam’s ‘Ashlay ‘Amante und Ayem just about the best-damned dancR you done ever seen, without a doubt better than every one a ya’s in this rum. Ayem ere ter git famas jus same as teh rest a ya.”

 

Silence spread across the room and Sikowitz frowned, wrinkling his brow. “No. I changed my mind. Happy and drunk from Jersey”

 

*several demands later*

 

The new girl, Ashley, balanced, on one hand, doing pushups while speaking fluently in Spanish and a grin resting on her face, repeating a similar introduction that she’d been giving the last 20 minutes.

 

Sikowitz clapped his hands together once she was done and grinned. “Perfect! Now, join the rest of the class while I get started on the lesson for today.”

 

Ashley straightened up and exhaled deeply. The only sign she had been doing any labor. She grabbed the chair sitting in the middle of the room from when she dropped in and pulled it next to me. She didn’t look at me or say a word as she sat beside me. Despite this, I felt angry at her presence and resisted sending a glare her direction.

10 minutes later the bell rang and I grabbed my bag roughly, wrapping my hand around Beck’s wrist, and dragging him out and to his locker. The rest of our group remained behind.

 

Ashley’s POV:

As had happened with all my previous classes, I was swamped with students who wanted to question me relentlessly as soon as the bell rang.

I put my fingers into my mouth and let out an ear-splitting whistle.

 

“Look, I’ve got lunch right now. You want to ask me questions, do it while I eat.” I said whirling my finger in the air in a circular motion before pointing at the door.

 

People let out grumbles but complied and started walking out the door. One tan skinned girl stayed behind with what seemed to be some of her friends. One of whom I recognized from one of my previous classes.

 

“Hi. I’m Tori. My friends and I were just wondering if you wanted to join us?”

 

I smiled at the girl. “If you don’t mind a million people dropping by your table to bother us every few seconds, I’d love to join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment, kudos, whatever you will. I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
